


Sweetly Awakened

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: The Hanbrough Life [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Denbrough is a slut for Mike Hanlon, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers
Summary: Continuation of “Desires To Be Spread, Thirsts To Be Quenched”Bill keeps his promises and Mike adores him for it





	Sweetly Awakened

Bill woke up from his sleep, his head resting on Mike’s bare chest. Their legs were intertwined, and Mike’s arm was wrapped around Bill’s waist and him snoring softly. Bill smiled as he let his fingers caress the wrinkles that were beginning to form on Mike’s face. The previous night had truly been something else. How the bed creaked loudly, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room, and moans and groans of pleasure coming from each of the men’s mouths.

As the light of the morning sun glowed through the room, Bill blushed as the light hit Mike’s skin, making look almost god-like. The fuzzy feeling in his chest made him place a small kiss on the crook of Mike’s neck, as he felt the man stir in his sleep. Mike didn’t wake, but only fidgeted and tightened his hold on Bill. As he did so, Bill gave off a mischievous smirk, remembering what he had promised Mike the other night.

_If we do this again, _he had said to him, _I wanna ride your cock. And then maybe before that, I’ll suck your cock like I did today. And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll let you take me from behind. To use me in any way you like. Sounds alright?_

Mike had groaned at that. Just remembering all those filthy words made Bill’s cock twitch in anticipation. He simply couldn’t wait. Carefully, he removed the covers from himself and slowly leaned down so that he was facing Mike’s cock. There were no signs of arousal, but Bill was about to change that. His hands began fumbling at his balls while Bill licked a long stripe from bottom to top. He heard Mike beginning to shift, which made Bill place delicate pecks on his boyfriends cock and then wrap his lips at the tip, sucking gently.

Bill kept himself from humping the bed and cumming right there, not wanting the moment to end so suddenly. He lowered his lips so that he was sucking half of Mike’s cock, who was beginning to show signs of awakening. Mike let out a small moan, opening his eyes to reveal his beauty of a boyfriend taking his cock inside his mouth oh so prettily. He ran his fingers through Bill’s hair, pushing him down carefully to take more of his shaft.

When Bill removed himself from the cock, he smiled at Mike “Morning” he said

”Damn...” Mike said, entranced. The sight of Bill with precum on his lips and gently stroking at the large cock in front of him made Mike nearly cum right there.

“I did say I was gonna surprise you” Bill said, chuckling 

“I didn’t really prepare for _this_” Mike emphasized to his dick, which was rock hard from Bill’s previous actions

Bill let out a hearty giggle “Did I scare you that much?”

Mike ran his fingers through Bill’s scalp “No, no! Not at all. It’s just that I need to get used to waking up like this, apparently”

The sound of Bill’s chuckles echoed through the room. He released his grip on Mike’s cock and moved upwards, straddling his hips. Mike looked up at Bill in awe. It was quite an amazing view: his boyfriends chest fully exposed, brown locks with strands of silver, pink lips, and gorgeous blue eyes. The image made Mike sigh dreamily. To think that this was all his.

His hands moved to Bill’s pale thighs, stroking at them delicately. Bill cupped at Mike’s cheek, leaning down so as to kiss him. Their lips pressed against each other hungrily, both of them starved for physical attention. Mike’s hands moved from his boyfriends thighs to his ass, squeezing at the tender flesh. Bill moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away to flash a warm smile.

”Remember,” Bill began “You only do what you want if you’re good. And _only_ if you’re good”

“You got it, baby” Mike grinned at his boyfriend. For someone normally quiet, Bill at times had a high libido. But then again, it’s always the quiet ones.

Bill lowered his hands so that they grazed Mike’s chest and then down to his abdomen where his cock stood high. He grabbed at the shaft and positioned himself on top of it. Slowly, Bill sunk down onto Mike’s cock, hissing softly at the stretch. He had forgotten how intense the feeling of Mike inside him was.

“Oh fuck...” Bill moaned “Fuck, _yes_”

He began to buck his hips, experimenting with the pleasure building inside of him. With this position, Bill’s prostate was hit almost instantly, and he whined each time it happened. His hips began to slightly bounce on Mike’s lap, who kept his hands on his boyfriends thighs “Fuck, Bill...” Mike groaned “Man, you really were desperate for this, weren’t you?” Bill chuckled at that, then let out a small whimper as his prostate was hit once more “So good...” Bill moaned once more

”It’s alright, baby” Mike said softly as his hands stroked at Bills thighs “You can go faster if you want”

Bill could only shake his head as he rode the waves of his pleasure “No, Mikey” He whined “Want this to last. I need it...” More whines escaped his throat. God, this position was good. They needed to do it more often. Every hit of his prostate made Bill’s knees tighten around Mike’s hips “Mikey..” He moaned, as his pace began to speed up.

How badly Mike wanted to flip them over and just fuck Bill into oblivion as his moans drowned into the mattress. But he wouldn’t do that. Not yet, at least. He wanted to see just how much his boyfriend could last. Feeling slightly daring, Mike began to thrust up into Bill. Surprised, the man let out a drawn out moan as Mike’s cock moved within him.

“Feels good, huh?” Mike groaned, lifting himself up so that he was at eye level with Bill. His boyfriend could only moan in response “I love you, baby. Love you so much” Mike locked his lips with Bill’s, who deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck.

Bill pulled away from Mike “Fuck...” he moaned “Love you too, Mikey”

”God, look at you, baby” Mike said, as he planted kisses on Bill’s flushed neck “So gorgeous like this. You wanted my cock this much, didn’t you?”

Bill nodded, and then moaned as Mike let out a rough pound into him that nearly sent him over the edge 

Mike growled at his boyfriends noise “So dirty. A pretty, dirty thing like you needs a good fuck, right?”

A soft mewl of agreement escaped Bill’s mouth as Mike flipped them over so that he was on top and Bill lying on the bed. Wanting to soften the mood, Mike grabbed Bill’s wrist as placed small pecks on the delicate skin. Bill could only smile lovingly and even giggled at the action. 

“Have I’ve been good enough?” Mike asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively 

“Yes, Mikey” Bill giggled, as he caressed Mike’s cheek with his thumb “You’ve been _very _good”

”Turn around then” Mike whispered huskily into his boyfriends ear. Bill was happy to oblige, as he flipped his body to position his chest on the mattress and his back to Mike’s face. 

“Mine...” Mike growled predatorily “God, you’re all mine” He began to reinsert himself back into Bill, who let out a drawn out, needy moan as the feeling of the mans cock inside him returned. If he thought being on top was amazing, then Bill should’ve prepared himself for when Mike took him from behind. 

It was **ecstatic, **like nothing Bill had ever felt before. He buried his face into the pillow, unable to control his loud moans. Despite his throat still being sore from last night (and his ass), he just couldn’t help it. He needed this. To feel Mike inside him once again. Every pound was like a bolt being shot through this body and down to his cock. Mike was the only one able to do this to him, the only one allowed to see him like this. This needy, this horny, this _**desperate.**_

Mike leaned down so that his chest was touching Bill’s back, and he sucked at the brunette’s neck. “Fuck, Mikey...” Bill whimpered “I love you...” He could feel tears starting to form at the bridges of his eyes. It wasn’t because of some pain, no, not at all. But the feeling. Bill’s moans became higher in pitch, and he turned his head so that he was facing Mike, so that he could kiss his perfect lips. He pulled away with a small whine “My Mikey...”

Bill has the most adoring look on his face, it was almost unreal. It made Mike speed up his thrusts, desperate to hear his lovers cries of beautiful pleasure. Luckily, it didn’t take long, as Bill felt the familiar pleasure build up in his chest and he moaned into the pillow. Cum spurted out of his cock, dripping all over the mattress. Mike came not soon after, groaning as his seed filled Bill’s ass. He pulled out, and cum drained out of his boyfriends hole. It was a sight he’d never get tired of.

Mike pressed a kiss behind Bill’s ear, caressing his back lovingly “So,” He began “you still want that big breakfast?”

Bill chuckled and leaned up to kiss Mike passionately “Of course, Mikey”

”Alright” Mike said, getting off the mattress and handing Bill a rag to clean himself “I’ll get right to it, then”

The brunette grazed the rag over his cock and hole, smiling at how lucky he was to have this man as his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is so short. Had to finish it before it got deleted from my drafts


End file.
